Δικαίωμα ψήφου στις γυναίκες
Πότε απέκτησαν οι γυναίκες το δικαίωμα ψήφου Η Νέα Ζηλανδία ήταν η πρώτη χώρα παγκοσμίως που έδωσε δικαίωμα ψήφου στις γυναίκες (1893) ενώ η Σαουδική Αραβία είναι η τελευταία (2011). Το Μπρουνέι είναι η μοναδική χώρα στην οποία δεν επιτρέπεται να ψηφίζουν ούτε οι γυναίκες, αλλά ούτε και οι άντρες. * 1893 Νέα Ζηλανδία * 1902 Αυστραλία (Δικαίωμα ψήφου δόθηκε αρχικά μόνο στις λευκές γυναίκες. Οι αβορίγινες γυναίκες και άντρες μπόρεσαν να ψηφίσουν μόνο από το 1962 και μετά.) * 1906 Φινλανδία * 1913 Νορβηγία * 1915 Δανία * 1917 Καναδάς (Οι γυναίκες και άντρες Ινδιάνοι του Καναδά απέκτησαν δικαίωμα ψήφου μόνο από το 1960 και μετά) * 1918 Αυστρία, Γερμανία, Πολωνία, Ρωσσία * 1919 Ολλανδία * 1920 Η.Π.Α. * 1921 Σουηδία * 1928 Βρετανία, Ιρλανδία * 1930 Νότιος Αφρική (Αρχικά δόθηκε δικαίωμα ψήφου μόνο στις λευκές γυναίκες. Την δεκαετία του '50 άρχισαν σταδιακά να αποκτούν το δικαίωμα αυτό και άλλες -μη μαύρες- φυλετικές μειονότητες. Οι μαύροι πολίτες, γυναίκες και άντρες, μπόρεσαν να ψηφίσουν μόνο από το τέλος του Απαρτχάιντ στην δεκαετία του '90. ) * 1931 Ισπανία, Ελλάδα (Το 1931 δόθηκε στην Ελλάδα για πρώτη φορά το δικαίωμα ψήφου στις γυναίκες που ήταν τουλάχιστον 30 ετών και διέθεταν τουλάχιστον απολυτήριο Δημοτικού αλλά πρώτη φορά ψήφισαν το 1934. Η πλήρης κατοχύρωση των πολιτικών δικαιωμάτων των γυναικών όμως ψηφίστηκε στις 28 Μαΐου του 1952 και η καθολική ψηφοφορία καθιερώθηκε στην πράξη μόνο από το 1956 και μετά παρά το γεγονός πως η ιδιότητα του πολίτη στις γυναίκες είχε κατοχυρωθεί στο Σύνταγμα από το 1864. Μετά από τις πιέσεις του ελληνικού φεμινιστικού κινήματος στο Σύνταγμα του 1975 καθιερώθηκε η αρχή της ισότητας των δυο φύλων.) * 1934 Τουρκία * 1944 Γαλλία * 1945 Ιταλία * 1947 Αργεντινή, Ιαπωνία, Μεξικό, Πακιστάν * 1949 Κίνα * 1950 Ινδία * 1954 Κολομβία * 1957 Μαλαισία, Ζιμπάμπουε * 1962 Αλγερία * 1963 Ιράν, Μαρόκο * 1964 Λιβύη * 1967 Εκουαδόρ * 1971 Ελβετία * 1972 Μπαγκλαντές * 1974 Ιορδανία * 1976 Πορτογαλία * 1989 Ναμίμπια * 1990 Δυτική Σαμόα * 1993 Καζακστάν, Μολδοβία * 2005 Κουβέιτ * 2006 Ηνωμένα Αραβικά Εμιράτα * 2011 Σαουδική Αραβία (Το 2011 εκδόθηκε για πρώτη φορά βασιλικό βούλευμα που επέτρεπε το εκλέγειν και εκλέγεσθαι στις γυναίκες, αλλά στην πράξη εφαρμόστηκε μόνο αφού πέρασε σχεδόν ένας χρόνος από τον θάνατο του βασιλιά, δηλαδή τον Δεκέμβριο του 2015.) Δυσκολίες στην άσκηση του δικαιώματος Παρά το γεγονός ότι σήμερα δεν υπάρχει καμία χώρα στηνοποία οι γυναίκες να μην έχουν τυπικά το δικαίωμα ψήφου στην πράξη 3. Saudi Arabia: latest place to let women vote Saudi Arabia is the most recent country to grant women the vote. In 2015, they were given the right to take part in municipal elections. Although this marked significant progress for Saudi women, a system of male guardianship makes it difficult in practice for women to vote. Saudi women are unable to drive themselves to the polling booths (though from June 2018 women will be granted driving permits). It’s therefore no surprise that less than 10% of Saudi’s voters in the 2015 elections were women. 4. Pakistan: one of the biggest gender gaps Female participation in Pakistani elections is among the lowest in the world. Statistics from Pakistan’s 2013 elections showed that turnout for women voters was less than 10% in nearly 800 polling stations. In some areas, female voter turnout was as low as 3%. Although Pakistani women were given the vote in 1956, community and religious leaders in some of the most conservative parts of the country prevent women from voting. Leaflets were circulated in the 2013 elections warning men not to allow female family members to vote because it was “un-Islamic.” These practices continued in 2015 local elections. 5. Sexual violence against women on the rise Human Rights Watch published a report in 2017 which documented the sexual violence against women in Kenya’s 2017 elections. These incidents were unfortunately representative of a growing rise in violence against women in elections. A recent United Nations report documents how women are increasingly victims of politically motivated rape and other forms of sexual violence, preventing them from participating freely in elections. 6. China: women voters vastly outnumbered by men In 2017, more than 2,000 delegates attended the 19th Congress of the Communist Party of China in order to plan a five-year strategy. These powerful delegates were elected but only Party members were able to vote – and 74% of those members are male. Despite the gender imbalance, that means that nearly 23m women voters participated. The voter turnout among Party members was a staggering 99.2%. By comparison, the turnout for the British 2017 General Election was a measly 68.7%, with slightly more women voting than men. A century on from votes for British women, progress has clearly been made around the world. The majority of the sexist laws that prevented women from voting have been repealed. However, there are still significant practical or cultural barriers that prevent female electoral participation. Multiple international initiatives, including the United Nations programme on women’s political participation, focus on removing barriers so women can vote. Such barriers are complex and multi-dimensional but include illiteracy (nearly two-thirds of the world’s illiterate adults are women) and childcare responsibilities which prevent women from leaving the home. Much more needs to be done before every woman can have a meaningful say about the way their nation is run. Κατηγορία:Αλφαβητική λίστα